One or the Other
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Condensed summary cuz the original one doesn't fit, proper one at beginning of chapter one, I suggest you read that. Tony/Iron Man and Steve/Captain America are Peters parents and don't like that he gets together with Deadpool so they do something drastic to brake them up. Mostly focus on Peter x Wade but there is some Super Husband (Tony x Steve) but not much. Has been beta read!
1. Chapter 1

Update! Has now been beta read by DreadPirateWombat on Archive of Our Own!

Full Description!

Peter's parents Tony/Iron Man and Steve/Captain America have refused his request to join the Avengers once again and the brunette ends up confiding in Deadpool, which leads to some feelings being reveled. But as the pairs relationship grows, the fathers disapproval of the situation leads them to a drastic decision in an attempt to get there son out of the arms of what they believe to be a psychotic murderer. Mostly focus on Peter x Wade but there is some Super Husband but not much.

* * *

"Dad please!"

"I said no!" Peter attempted to stand his ground just as strongly as his father, Tony, but the hurt in his expression was becoming more and more apparent as the argument continued.

"Why can't I join the Avengers?" He asked again, hands beginning to shake slightly.

"You're just a kid!" Tony shot back, staring straight into his son's dilated eyes.

"Kid? I'm in my second year of college," the younger man argued, turning away from his father's intense stare.

"What your father means," Steve said, jumping, once again, into the argument that seemed to be more between Tony and Peter than all three of them. "is that you're our kid. You're precious to us and we don't want to see you get hurt," he explained, stepping alongside the two most important people in his life. Although he still agreed with his husband, he knew Tony could sometimes be harsh, especially when trying to protect someone who was fighting against that protection.

"I'm not a child anymore. I go out there almost every night as Spider-man and save people's lives," Peter reminded them, pointing to himself then the city beyond the window.

"Yeah, from delinquents and purse snatchers. The Avengers take on much more dangerous villains than your petty little criminals," Tony said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I've done more than that dad, and I can do a lot more!" Peter shouted as he began to realize that this battle was sadly already lost.

"Like hell you can!" Peter shook at the insult, clenching his fists at the pain that stabbed his pride.

"God, why can't you trust me for once in your life!" Peter screamed before dashing to his room, knowing that continuing the argument would be to no avail.

"Peter!" Steve called but was ignored, the younger man wouldn't turn back now.

"And you can stay in there!" Tony shouted, just in time to hear the bedroom door slam shut. There was a moment of silence before Tony huffed in frustration and began to make his way to his lab.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him? I know you're worried about him but this isn't a good way to show it," Steve scolded as he watched his husband enter the elevator.

"He needs to learn that I'm the boss, and when I say no, it means no."

+Time Skip+

Peter paused atop one of many buildings just outside of downtown New York. After entering his room, the college student had immediately decided to disobey his father and leave the house, well... tower. After slipping on his spandex suit and grabbing his web shooters, Spider-man went out into the surprisingly warm night to look for criminals to let out some energy. Sadly the crooks of the city seemed to have taken the night off, as Peter's spidey senses did not react in the slightest, which left the young man to stew in his aggravated thoughts.

His mind was finally pulled from that dark place as a familiar tune played, informing him that he had received a text. Though fearing that it was Tony realizing he had left the house and demanding that he return home, the brunette was both surprised and somewhat relieved to find that it was his other parent, Steve.

'Peter, are you out patrolling?' The blond had sent, informing the younger that he had been caught in his rebellion.

'Yes.' He sent back plainly, trying to show that he was firm in his decision to leave.

'Alright then, I won't tell your father, so be out there as long as you need. Be safe, I love you,' came the reply, which brought a light smile to the young man's face.

'Love u 2.' He sent back before closing his cell phone, shifting back and forth on his feet with the energy still built up within him.

He loved Steve, well he loved both his dads, but in these kinds of instances he truly appreciated Cap's understanding, even if the blond still sided with Tony.

"This isn't fair." Peter ground out absentmindedly as he pocketed his phone.

"What isn't fair?" came a familiar voice, causing the college student to jump slightly, having not expected anyone to find him. He hadn't even heard the other person approaching, though he might have been too deep in thought and emotions to notice. Spider-man turned around to find his suspicions true as a similarly dressed man approached him.

"Deadpool, good evening." Peter greeted the other man, not much surprised at being found by the other man. They had met years before, before Peter became Spider-man. The Avengers had had some confrontations with the mercenary when Peter was still in high school. Then, despite how odd... no, more like crazy and aggravating ,Wade could be, he and Peter had become rather close. They were so close that the mercenary was one of the first people to find out about Peter's secret identity, not that his parents where happy about it. Similar to the earlier fight, Steve was a little more understanding and tolerant of the merc with a mouth, whereas Tony out right hated him. Not that Deadpool didn't have his good and sometimes even noble moments, but he was unpredictable, and that's what the Peter's fathers where concerned about. They didn't want their son to lower his guard around such an unstable man, but Peter knew better. He knew Wade would never hurt him; the mercenary was too busy having a sometimes irritatingly large crush on his friendly neighborhood Spider-man.

"Evening Spidey, how's my bug-a-boo? Who was that on the phone, your girlfriend giving you a hard time?" the mercenary asked as he draped an arm over the shorter man's shoulder, his usual large grin on his face visible even through his spandex mask.

"No, it was my dad." Peter informed him, nonchalantly stepping away from the larger man, in turn removing Deadpool's arm from his shoulder. He didn't bother commenting on the nickname.

"Oh, which one?"

"Steve."

"Ah, good old Captain America checkin' in on you Petey? Did you have a fight with the tin man again?"

"Yeah..." Peter said in a sad, dejected sort of way, as the wound to his pride still hadn't healed, his eyes drifting to the ground.

"About joining the Avengers?" Peter didn't even verbally respond that time, just nodded his head.

"Gosh, he better find the wizard soon so he can get the heart." The younger man couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, which made Wade's grin widen. "There we go, that's what I like to hear," Deadpool said, placing an arm around the back of Peter's neck. "Come on Spidey, no more moping. You and I are gonna have a night on the town, forget all your troubles." Most likely it would be a night full of bad puns, absurd activities, and flirting on Wade's part, but Peter didn't refuse. He had hung out with the mercenary before and even though he often came back with a slight headache, it was always a fun time, so why not? Peter could use some cheering up.

+Time Skip+

The laughter finally died down as the two spandex clad men found themselves on a roof top similar to the one they had met on hours ago.

"Well it's almost 2:30 in the morning. I should head home," Peter informed Wade, after checking the clock tower nearby. "Thanks again for tonight; I feel a lot better."

"Always happy to cheer you up Spidey," Deadpool said with a pat on the shorter man's shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you to call about our second date," he continued with a wink, causing Spider-man to roll his eyes, though it was hard to notice through his mask.

"If that's what you want to call this," Peter said with a humored scoff, in far too good a mood to fight back.

"A kiss goodbye my love, till we can meet again?" Wade joked dramatically, leaning down slightly with puckered his lips. Peter was about to let another chuckle slip before he paused, remembered that this man had spent the past few hours with him just to cheer him up. Wade had been so kind to him, maybe a reward was in order.

Without lifting his mask, Peter tilted his head upwards and, just for a moment, only a peck, he touched his lips to Deadpools. The older man's eyes shot open in surprise, not having expected to be taken up on his offer. Before he could say a word however, Spider-man shot his web and swung off into the city.

"W-wait!" the mercenary called but was ignored, left standing in shock and disbelief, a blush quickly rising in his scared cheeks.

{Oh my god, he KISSED US!} One voice shouted, finally breaking the frozen moment. Wade let out a high pitched fangirl squeal as he began to hop, skip, and dance around the roof top.

[How do we know he wasn't just playing along with our joke?] The other voice commented, trying to calm the other two down.

"Peter's not like that, he wouldn't kiss someone for a joke," Deadpool informed the voices, almost triumphantly.

{So that means...}

"{He waaants us, oh he so waaants us, he totally waaants us.}" Wade and the one voice began to chant together as the last voice sighed at the ridiculous song, not admitting his own joy at the idea.

* * *

I was actually originally going to make this one long story but I was talked out of it.

There is actually a good reason to why I had Tony and Steve as Peter's parents and not just cuz it would be super cute. The big conflict here is getting into the Avengers, so at least the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D had to be involved. But why would they care if Deadpool and Spidey are dating? As his parents, there's a much stronger bond between them and much more incentive to do what they can to keep their precious son away from a man they deem dangerous.

"Evening Spidey, how's my bug-a-boo?" Why haven't people used this nickname more?


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wandered into Stark tower, having changed out of his suit two blocks back, in deep thought, not bothering with the secretary as she knew full well who he was and his right to be there.

Why had he done that? Why had he kissed Wade? It was an instantaneous decision, but what brought it on? The college student pondered this as he hit the elevator button. He had thought about that all the way home and all threads of ideas lead to the general same conclusion, he liked Deadpool.

"Welcome home, young sir," came a slightly computerized but still pleasant voice.

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S." Perter greeted in return absentmindedly, his thoughts still focused on prior events.

When had it started, how had this relationship turn from annoying acquaintances to possible boyfriends? Peter didn't know. What he did know was that he felt like he was on cloud nine. This odd, bubbly, giddy feeling had stuck with him since the kiss, making him feel like some love struck high school girl, but he didn't fight it. Sure it was a little embarrassing, but it felt amazing and the brunette wasn't about to push away such a pleasant sensation.

Surprisingly enough, the fact that he had feelings towards another man was not a concern to the college student at all. Most young men would probably be scared or worried at having such affection, especially considering Spidey had dated, and honestly enjoyed his time with, a couple of women. However, with his family being the way it was, he wasn't particularly surprised that accepting such feelings came easily. Wait... oh shit!

Peter began to slam the elevator buttons, desperate to get off on any floor but the one he had originally selected, but it was too late. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Where have you been!?" Tony demanded, as he stood before the anxious young man slowly stepping out of the elevator. Steve stood beside his husband with a concerned yet obviously confused expression, allowing Peter to piece together what had probably happened.

Steve had successfully hidden his son's escape from Tony, but most likely J.A.R.V.I.S, having noticed the college student's return to the building, had informed his creator that the young man was home. How could Peter have been so stupid, he was usually much better at the whole sneaking in thing.

"Hey!" Tony yelled again, bringing the younger man's attention back to the present. "I said, where, have, you, been?"

"None of your business," Peter mumbled, and instantly regretted it.

"Excuse me!?" Why did Peter even try to fight? He wasn't going to win against his father.

"I've been with Wade okay?"

"Deadpool again. What have we told you about him?"

"Tony calm down."

"No, Steve," Tony countered, batting away the blond's hand that was laid on his shoulder. "Peter continually disobeys us and has the nerve to continue spending time with that... psycho!"

"He's not a psycho!" Peter argued, his hands curling into fists again as he looked at the ground, not wanting to meet his father's stern gaze.

Despite how it would appear, Peter knew Tony hated fighting, and he hated fighting with his father, but Tony's response to anger and worry was more anger. Now, the younger man understood where his father was coming from, but he also knew that he needed his independence to grow and learn, and letting his parents choose what was and was not acceptable for him to do wouldn't teach him that. Peter had started to straining against his parents' bubble-wrapping nature shortly after being bitten by that spider and gaining his powers, trying to push for independence. However, it always seemed to lead to Tony screaming over exaggerated issues and Peter running or being sent way.

"A-and he makes me happy" the college student informed his fathers, not quite ready to tell his parents that he might possibly start dating the man they disliked so much. "At least he actually believes I am capable of something, unlike you two."

"Peter, he's a burden on society. He's a paid assassin, a murderer for money."

"I know." That was one thing that the younger man didn't like about Wade, how he got his income, but he was getting better. He had been taking fewer and fewer assassination jobs and more that simply required that a target be apprehended. Sure he wasn't perfect, but he was getting there.

Tony let out an exasperated sigh as he closed his eyes, beginning to rub his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Go to your room. You're grounded till I decide you've learned your lesson," Tony decided, pointing in the direction of his son's room. Peter stood stationary for a moment, glaring at his father, then glancing at Steve who wore an apologetic expression, before doing as ordered. "And J.A.R.V.I.S!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Once he gets in there, lock all the doors and windows. And block all internet and phone signals in there too." Peter growled inwardly as he opened the door to his bedroom.

This night had been so hectic, first another failed attempt at convincing his fathers he was capable of being in the Avengers, then an unexpected trip to cloud nine, only to come crashing back down to earth because he was stupid and forgot to sneak in. God he needed sleep.

* * *

I know this one is small, sorry, but the next part is rather long so don't worry.

You might have notice that I never say Tony, Peter, or Steve's last name. That is because being married, and the adopted son, they would all have the same last name, but I couldn't pick one. So you guys and gals can choose which last name they use. Some may say that I point out that their home is the Stark Tower, but I like to think that the Stark in Stark Tower is not just for Tony, but the company and his father. I do also call Tony, Tony Stark, but this is when I'm referencing him at a time when he and Steve weren't marred.

Some might be confused why Peter is getting grounded despite being a legal adult and in college. Well he does live under his parents' roof still and he can't afford a place of his own. Even if he could, being the son of the rich Tony/Iron Man means he would be a target of people who might try to hold Peter for ransom and get a boat load of cash. Sure, as Spider-man he could protect himself, but it would wear him down after a while and of course worry his parents to no end.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sat atop his bed staring blankly at his phone which sat quiet and unused. The college student had been awake for about an hour now, only to find food being brought to his room and his internet connection and phone signals cut off. It didn't bother Peter as much as Tony probably wished it would, however, as it gave time for the younger man to decipher his feelings.

He liked Wade, more than just a friend or occasional partner, but why? He couldn't stand the merc with a mouth when they first met. His jokes where juvenile, his persistence was aggravating, and his flirting made things awkward... at first. The man had started to grow on him after their repeated meetings once he had become Spider-man. The jokes became at least chuckle worthy and the flirting, though a little embarrassing, was flattering, and his determination added to both these traits.

Being a man, it was, in society's opinion, his job to initiate the flirting whereas the woman would be a little more coy and stealthy about it, which was generally how things had gone for Peter, until Wade. It felt nice to have someone openly, no, blatantly show their attraction. It could be embarrassing at times, but to have someone who was willing to possibly be looked down upon just to make you smile or for you to give them a little attention, it showed their dedication.

Then there were his jokes, or more specifically, his positivity. Growing up so close to the Avenger team and S.H.I.E.L.D meant that there was rarely a day that didn't have its serious moments, especially after becoming Spider-man. Even though the young hero cracked jokes and toyed with the enemy sometimes, trying to have fun with the job, it was hard to keep up the act when he was chastised for not being serious. There was always a threat of attack, the knowledge that people's lives were in your hands, that if you weren't vigilant, if you made a little mistake, there would be serious consequences, but not with Deadpool. The mercenary was so positive about life, despite having the harshest experiences Peter had ever heard of. When he hung out with Wade, it felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders, that he could take a break in patrolling without worrying about what was happening while he wasn't there.

A sudden knock at the door jerked the college student back to the present, finally tearing his blank stare from his phone.

"Peter?" came the familiar voice of Steve. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." The younger man answered. "I've already figured out what I need to," he said in his mind, a smile creeping onto his face.

The blond slipped in and, once given the okay, turned Peter's desk chair around so it faced the bed and proceeded to take a seat in it.

"So, how did you sleep?" was the first question.

"Alright, took a while to pass out though. What about you? Did dad keep you up all night with his ranting?" The older man couldn't help but chuckle, and Peter soon joined in.

"You'd think, but he decided to spend the night in his lab instead," Steve informed him, slight worry bleeding into his expression. There was a moment of silence before the blond continued, lightly smacking his son's knee. "What was with you last night? I know for a fact that you're better at sneaking in and out of the house than that."

"Yeah, that was stupid of me," the college student admitted with an embarrassed chuckle, as he ran a hand over the back of his head. "I just had something on my mind is all."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"W-" Then he paused. Should he bring Deadpool up after last night's fight? And what about the kiss? His fathers would be furious if they knew, but he didn't want to hide something so important from them. "Wade." Peter admitted, keeping his gaze turned from the disappointed expression he knew his father had.

"Peter..." Steve started, slipping a reassuring hand onto his son's knee. "You know how your dad and I feel about Deadpool. He may seem trustworthy to you, but he's unstable, and we just don't want you to get hurt, physically or emotionally, if he where to turn on you. It's safer if you end the relationship now before you get hurt. You're a smart kid, you understand that right?"

"Yes, I get where you're coming from, but you don't know him like I do. Maybe you should get to know him instead of judging him by his S.H.I.E.L.D profile," said Peter, annoyance at the conversation sprouting up.

"May I remind you that I have met him a number of times-"

"When he's fighting," the college student interrupted, "but have you hung out with him? You should know better than anyone that a person on a mission and that same person hanging out with friends can be very different people. Do you treat dad the same way on the battle field as you do at home?" Peter asked, causing the older man to pause for a moment in thought before speaking.

"Of course not, but Tony and I have a much different relationship than you and Wade."

"_That's what you think"_ the younger man thought, _or at least hope. I'm scared to see how they'll react when they find out we might start dating, if they find out. It might be best if I ease them into the idea._

"He's a good guy if you get to know him," Peter stated, out loud this time. "Why not invite him to have dinner, or do some training some time," he suggested, looking at his father's expression as it twisted trying not to show his disinterest, but failing.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll speak to your dad about this," Steve said as he stood from his seat. "Speaking of which, he should be up soon. I'll see if I can convince him to turn the internet and phone back on okay?" Cap offered, partly as an excuse to get off the subject Deadpool and his dubious merits.

"Thanks, dad," the brunette said with a light smile, not fighting the kiss Steve placed atop his head. "Love you."

"Love you too, and please, try to think about what I said," the older man asked, then slipped out the door before it locked itself again.

It was around an hour later that the phone reception and internet turned on, which became apparent when Peter's cell sprang to life, the short noise that played when receiving a text playing multiple times in a row. The college student actually considered the idea that it might be broken, until he looked and saw that he had 30 unread messages, all from Deadpool.

'Hey there Spidey, whats hangin? I enjoyed our date last night, especially the goodbye. ;)' Was the first text, and so followed more with around 10 minutes in between each.

'I meant the kiss just so you know, I hate saying goodbye to you.'

'Are you ignoring me now?'

'Come on, I know you want me now so let's let our love bloom into a field of passion!'

'Petey?'

'Hey, are you alright? Is it something I said?'

'Or is it the kiss?'

'Are you mad cuz of that? Because you're the one that kissed me!'

'Or is it because you regret it?'

'Don't worry, I like you to! So don't be shy. ^^ Come at me with all your love bro!'

'Hey, come on, don't leave me hanging like this. I've waited years for you to respond to my flirting.'

'Hey, can I tell you a secret? I've actually liked you since you were a sophomore in high school, before you even became Spider-man. I didn't try to approach you then though because you were jail-bait and also I was afraid you'd think it would be weird. (Plus I was terrified of your parents.) But see, I was a good boy and waited, can I have my treat now? :)'

'Peeeeteeeeer! Are you in there?'

'Come on, talk to me buddy.'

'Friend'

'Compadre'

'Please...'

'Come on Petey, don't do this to me.'

'You're so important to me. You're the first person that barely flinched when you saw me without my mask. You put up with my bat shit crazy self longer than anyone else, and you even find hope in me. You're the only one that stuck around and told me I could still amount to something. You've made, and continue to make, me a better person.'

'You know, the reason I've been pickier about my jobs is you. You always scolded me when I un-alived someone, even the bad guys, so I've been trying harder and harder to lower my casualty rating to make you proud. You believe there's a good person deep down in me. Even I don't believe that! But you stuck to it and pushed me to be better, and that means the world to me. That someone's there, to help me, to show me that I don't have to do it alone.'

'I know I'm not as rich or sane as your dads, but I promise I'll do anything in the world to keep you happy. I'll strip to nothin' and streak through downtown New York if you ask.'

'I'll do it, you know I will.'

'If you don't text back I'll take that as I yes.'

'You sure you want me to do this? I'll probably get arrested, but I'll do it for you.'

'Are you ready, I'll probably be on the news so you better be watching.'

'I'm taking my clothes off.'

'I'm walking to the door.'

'…...Peter?'

'OH! I get it! It's like, 6 am, you're probably sleeping, stupid me. Sorry about all the stupid texts, you can just ignore them. I'll let you got to sleep, nighty night Spidey! 3'

'Oh and if you actually don't like me like that, don't feel pressured to date me, I won't do anything stupid if you say no, I understand. The most important thing to me is your happiness, and if you won't be happy with me, then don't do it. Anyway, sweet dreams Peter, hope to hear from you soon.'

And that was the last one. The whole one sided conversation was kind of sad in a sweet sort of way, which brought a blush and grin to the younger man's face. Deciding not to torture the mercenary any more, Peter called Deadpool, who picked up before the first ring even finished.

"Hello!?" came an excited yet curious voice. "Peter?"

"Hey buddy, good morning," the college student greeted, causing Wade to sigh in both relief, and as a way to calm himself.

"Good morning Spidey! How'd ya sleep?" Deadpool asked, with slightly forced pep as he took a seat on the chair that stood opposite the T.V..

"Pretty good, you?" Peter asked as he curled his legs, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Fine, thanks."

"Liar," the brunette responded immediately. "I know for a fact you were up until at least 6:15 and it's only 9 now. You got barely any sleep, if you even went to bed," the younger man deduced. There was a pause before Deadpool let out a laugh.

"Darn it, ya got me. How'd you know I was up all night? Or to 6 at least."

"Your texts," Peter reminded him, fully expecting the silence that followed.

"Oh, right..." the mercenary murmurred, honestly a little scared to hear Peter's opinion about the barrage of messages.

"Look, my dad, Tony, caught me sneaking back in so he cut off the phone signal as punishment, that's why I didn't respond. Plus I _was_ kind of sleeping," the younger man said, putting some of Wade's fears to rest.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about all that, a little overkill I know," Deadpool replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, but still with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"I thought it was actually kind of sweet," Peter admitted, bringing a light blush to both men's cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't actually go streaking downtown, okay?"

"Aww, but I had my 'I love Spidey' banner all ready."

"Oh my god Wade, noooo!" Peter joked dramatically, causing laughter to break out between them. Once the laughter died down the phone call went silent again, neither quite sure how to bring up what they were both thinking. Finally, Deadpool spoke.

"Sooo... how do I go about this? Do I ask you out or was that already done through the kiss and texts?"

"Weeell, I don't recall actually being asked out on a date or anything," the younger man teased. Was it wrong to want someone to ask _him_ out for a change?

"Oh, okay then." Deadpool took in a long breath, held it for a moment, and let it go. "Peter."

"Yes Wade?" Both men felt their hearts pound against their rib cages, as if the organ was about to burst, even though one of them knew the outcome already.

"Would you like to go out to dinner or something with me?" A smile instantly spread across the younger man's face as the giddy feeling from the kiss returned. "I mean, it will probably be just like any other time we hang out but with more hand holding and-"

"I'd love to," Peter interrupted, hearing the excited intake of breath from the older man. "But," The breath was released in a sad sigh. "I can't right now. I'm grounded for who knows how long." he quickly explained, not wanting Wade to think he was uninterested. "They still have to let me go to school tomorrow tho, and I have an hour long lunch break," Peter informed Wade, knowing the school to be a safe place since, thanks to Tony and his money, rules were in place at the school that no one could bombard his son with questions, pictures, or video recording. Though his dad originally set it up so Peter could focus on his schooling, it seemed those rules would work against the man of iron now. "So maybe Wade Wilson could stop by my school and we can hang out then?" He suggested, making it quite clear that he didn't want Deadpool to show up at his school.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" the mercenary exclaimed enthusiastically, like a child whose birthday had just been moved to tomorrow. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then." There was a pause, neither man particularly wanting to hang up yet. "Wade?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Peter rolled his eyes at the name, despite the warmth in his chest telling him he liked it.

"I'm gonna be stuck here all day probably, you wanna keep talking for now?"

"Sure, I'm all yours. Let's go for a new record, 4 hours here we come!"

* * *

I give you a nice big chapter as sorry for the little baby one I gave you last time.

The text caused my editor and I to have serious feels. It hurt, but I think its sweet.

The whole text thing was based off of a friend of mine. He does a similar thing, but when he does it its annoying. When he does it, instead of waiting 10 or so minutes before texting again, he'll text around 7 times in a matter of 5 minutes asking where you went then assumed you just ditched him. I made the concept a lot cuter here though, or at least I think so. Just to be clear, I don't dislike my friend, he's fun to hang out with but he's one of those texters that if you don't reply within 5 minuets, he starts assuming things, which contradicts how I am. (not big on texting)


	4. Chapter 4

And so started their relationship. Wade hung out with Peter on his lunch break, as agreed, and continued to do so every day. It made the student happy of course, but it was also a tad embarrassing at times.

The mercenary had no problem flaunting their relationship, calling the younger cutesy names and wrapping an arm or hand around him any chance he got. He had done things like this prior to them dating, albeit less aggressively. The difference now, though, was that instead of Peter scoffing at the names and simply pulling away or stiffening at the other's touch, the titles made him smile and he leaned into the embraces.

It was also wonderfully different from his previous relationships. No racing through the halls after class to meet up with his lover, because the mercenary was the one sitting beside the door when the bell rang, jumping up like an excited puppy when he saw Peter. No worrying about making the wrong move because Wade always made it first, though that was a slight issue as well. The merc with a mouth had made several attempts to kiss the younger and, though Peter did accept a peck on the cheek or something similar, lips were off limits. The brunette felt it was something more personal and sadly there was no place in the school that was truly private.

"My first night back on patrol," the brunette promised every time Wade showed that pout after being rejected. "Then we can, just not here, not now." Despite Deadpool's urge to simply jump his boyfriend for a kiss, he did as he was told and waited an agonizing two weeks until the younger man's parents allowed him out of his room. Peter didn't tell the older man right away, however, as he knew that Wade would insist on spending the whole night together. Not that Wade's company was a bad thing, but having the mercenary, who couldn't swing from building to building, tag along would only slow things down to the possible point of there not being a date at all. So Peter waited until his round was finished before informing his boyfriend that he had suddenly been released from his prison known as Stark Tower.

"Darling! It's so good to hear from you," Deadpool greeted as he answered the phone.

"Hey Wade."

"No no no, it no fun unless you call me cute names too." Wade protested with a whine. He had been trying to get Peter to be more open about their relationship, and it would also help the mercenary reassure himself that he was actually dating Spider-man and that all those previous times together weren't just a dream or illusion... or heaven.

"Alright," the younger man conceded with a sigh and slight grin. "I have good news for you, sweetheart," Peter said with emphasis on the name, causing the older man to let out a bubbly squeal of glee and appreciation. Sure it was still a little embarrassing to use such names, but it was only the two of them in this conversation, so Peter didn't mind.

"What's the news Spidey baby?"

"My punishment in over punkin'."

"Really!"

"Yeah, Spider-man is just heading out now," the brunette lied, "if you wanna meet up-"

"Of course!" Wade interrupted as he raced to the bathroom to prepare. "I'll be on the roof of our usual restaurant in ten okay? Dumpling." Peter was tempted to inform the mercenary that if he didn't slow down he would probably hurt himself, but he knew the older man wouldn't listen, plus healing factor.

"Okay, see you soon honey." And, just as he said, Wade arrived on time, panting in exhaustion from racing over, though he still had the energy to pretty much tackle Peter in a hello hug. So followed a surprisingly relaxed date, as if it was second nature to be together like this. Sadly, because the younger man still hadn't told his parents about his relationship, they had to be wary of their surroundings. When they were around others, neither man could do anything that would lead people to think Spider-man and Deadpool were an item, for fear that someone with a camera would snap a pic and eventually the news would reach Peter's parents. Sure they could have gone out as simply Peter and Wade but being almost universally known as the adopted son of Tony and Steve, the news would only reach his fathers faster. This way, since people knew Deadpool hung around with Spidey sometimes, it wasn't as suspicious.

Despite the low profile they had to keep, it didn't stop the merc with a mouth from playing footsie and running his hand along any part of Peter's body the moment people looked away. The quick touches made Spidey both happy at how impatient Wade was to touch, and sad that he couldn't just reach out and hold the other's hand, but soon enough, they were alone.

Knowing his fathers would start to suspect something if he didn't return soon, the college student led his boyfriend to a back alley.

Seeing how they were finally in private, Deadpool hurriedly clasped both hands around one of Peters while they walked until the younger man thought they were far enough away from a main street.

"Alright, this is where we say goodbye for now," Spidey said as he turned to face his boyfriend, who squeezed his hand and pouted down at him.

"But we've barely gotten to be a couple," the taller man reminded him.

"I know, but I'm still trying to convince my dads that you're not a total psycho," Spider-man explained as he rested his free hand atop Wade's.

"Well I am, but you know." Deadpool said, purely for the chance to make Peter laugh, which he did. "Why do you even listen to them? You're an adult now and you still let them ground you and choose who you date?"

"Well, I still live under their roof, so I have to go by their rules. I can't really afford to live on my own yet, and even if I did, there's the risk that someone might try to take the opportunity of a billionaire's son being alone and defenseless." Wade continued to pout nonetheless. "I know, I don't like it either, but soon okay?" Peter offered before placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's spandex covered lips, just as he had once before. Unlike that time however, when Spider-man attempted to make his escape, the older man pulled him back, forcing their chests together, and wrapped both arms around the shorter to trap him. "Deadpool!"

"No running away until I get a proper kiss."

"Proper kiss?" The younger man asked, as he relaxed into the embrace, not particularly having a problem with the tight quarters, leaving his hands limp as they were locked to his sides.

"Yeah, I've been waiting weeks to lay one on ya so pucker up, sugarlips." Peter was unable to hold back a chuckle over the corny line. The brunette then let out a sigh and smiled. Knowing Wade would be very adamant about this, and also liking the idea himself, Peter gave in.

"You're right." he agreed as he began to lift his arms. The older man loosened his grip so Spidey could do so, but still held the him with one arm, his other rising to rip his mask off with such unintentional force that he almost tore the spandex apart. "But no funny business okay? Just one because I do need to get home or my dads will start to worry," the younger man said as he rolled up his mask just past the brink of his nose, and Wade could see a slight blush along his jaw. The college student had kissed before and the concept wasn't all that embarrassing, but the blush was mostly from having to set ground rules for his extremely eager partner.

"Gotcha." the merc with the mouth assured Peter, then used his teeth to pull off his left glove, as the shorter man watched with a questioning expression. Nevertheless, Spidey rested his hands on the older man's hips. "Ready?" Wade asked, as he used his now bare hand to lift Peters head, causing the younger man to finally meet the mercenary eyes, which had been watching his covered ones intently, as if he could see past the fabric to his lover's hazel orbs. The shorter man didn't offer a response as Wade moved his hand from under his chin to tuck it under the Spider mask and hold the back of the college student's neck, in turn revealing to the brunette why he had removed his glove.

Wade wanted skin to skin contact. He didn't want to feel Spider-man's heat through two layers of spandex; he wanted to feel Peter's warmth and hair under his fingertips.

As the older man began to pull them closer, Peter let Wade take control and his eyes drift shut, just before the mercenary did the same. Then it happened, their lips brushed together for a moment before both men tilted their heads to the right slightly so they could pull each other deeper into the action.

Wade's lips were rough, just as Peter assumed they would be, but he moved so slow and delicately, as if the older man both wanted to treasure the moment and the man with him. The younger man's lips, in contrast, were soft, warm, and moved with an almost innocent tenderness that felt even better than all the times the mercenary had dreamt of this moment.

Peter could feel his boyfriend grin into the kiss and let the corners of his lips turn up into a smile as well. As Wade began to pull away, trying to follow the guidelines previously placed on him, it was Peter who leaned forward, pulling him back into another kiss. A little surprised, the mercenary responded gladly. As they continued, however, neither was paying enough attention to anything outside of each other to notice a flash of light from a distance and a soft click. Nor did they concern themselves with the fading sound of footsteps, not until a couple days later that is.

* * *

Some people might be confused as to why Peter and Wade can date and be together at school but have to hide while in the open. Even though I explained it slightly by saying Peter was protected from cameras and paparazzi at school, but out in the open people where free to do as they wish, but I know its still kind of stupid. I didn't realize the issue until later into the story when I couldn't got back on it, oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter wanders down the packed sidewalk of downtown New York, doing some personal errands when he was suddenly swarmed with a flurry of texts within the span of 5 minutes.

'Peter, you need to come home. Your dad and I have to talk to you.' came Steve's first, followed by Tony.

'What the hell is this!? Get your ass home right now! You have some explaining to do.'

'Is it true Peter?' came a text from his friend and ex Mary Jane.

'Petey, baby, what are we gonna do?' came Wade's. Several other texts came, some from other Avengers members, some from fellow heroes, all holding a sense of surprise and/or concern. The brunette became more and more worried as he read each one, though none explained what the supposed issue was. As quick as he could, Peter text them all back with various versions of 'what's going on?' Mary Jane was the first to supply an answer.

'Have you seen the news this morning? It's on all the channels and in the paper, Spider-man and Deadpool where caught kissing in some back alley.' The college student felt like a stone had been dropped in his stomach. He stalled for a moment, fear, confusion, realization, and several other emotions rushed through him before he finally moved, dashing to the closest retailer that had newspapers. Once there, he was sad to find himself and Deadpool, front page, sucking face.

After returning the newspaper to its place, Peter immediately called his boyfriend, ignoring the texts he had received from others.

"Baby?" Deadpool answered.

"Wade... what are we going to do?" The brunette asked as he slipped into an alley and slumped against a building.

"I have no idea. I should let you know though that they already contacted me. I must say, Tony can be quite gruesome. But I haven't replied, didn't want to until I heard from you." Peter sighed as he rubbed his hand along his face in thought. The mercenary waited patiently, trying his best to block out his voices' suggestions so he could listen to the younger man.

{I say we go to Stark Tower and show them what for!}

[You're joking right? They would kick out rears into next week. You did hear those phone messages right?]

{True, alright, new plan. Grab Spidey and make a run for the border. I say we head back north, they have full gay rights up in Canada don't they?}

"I have to tell them the truth." Peter accepted with a sigh.

"You sure? I may be over exaggerating but when a parent sends their son's boyfriend threats, I think that means they don't like him."

"Not much choice is there, no point in trying to hide it now." the younger man said, deciding to ignore the supposed threats. "We _could_ just break_-_"

"NO!" Wade shot back causing Peter to chuckle softly at the older man's predictable response, before asking in a light tone.

"Wade?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Will you come with me, to talk to my dads?" The brunette could hear his boyfriend take in a sharp breath, like a hiss.

"I don't know, I'm not good with family talk, and your dads might just be more upset if I'm there."

"Probably. They're gonna try to get me to break up with you, or maybe try to pay you off." Both men knew this but the thought still stung. "But I'm going to fight back. They may have the power to ground me, not let me join the Avengers, but not this. I'm not going to let them take you from me." Wade's heart fluttered at this. It was the first time in far too many years that the mercenary felt like he truly meant something to someone. "But I can't do it alone, I need your support in this. I guess I don't have enough of a back bone," Peter joked with a sad chuckle, before drifting into silence.

"Don't worry," Wade assured after a short pause. "I'll be there for you."

*Time Skip*

The two obviously nervous men stepped into the elevator of Stark Tower. The older man looked down at the college student, who was taking long, slow breaths. Taking advantage of the calm before the storm, Wade reached out and intertwined his fingers with the younger man's. Peter looked up at the mercenary, who gave him a gentle smile. He could actually see it this time, as he had convinced the mercenary to come in jeans, a hoodie, and a t-shirt.

"It'll be okay," the merc with a mouth whispered, as if worried that his voice might frighten the other man. Peter gave him a wary smile, and Wade couldn't help but lean over and place a kiss atop his boyfriend's head, which the shorter man leaned into, as he squeezed the older man's hand. "And don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut." The brunette couldn't hold in his laughter, making Wade's smile grow in satisfaction at successfully lightening the mood. Before the college student could say anything in return, however, the elevator doors opened and they were "greeted" by Tony.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Peter flinched at the sudden yell.

"This is half about him isn't it?" the college student asked, as he stepped out of the elevator, Wade in tow.

"So it's true?" Steve asked, stepping up beside his husband. Peter didn't answer, he simply pulled the taller man closer, who quietly obliged.

"How many times have we told you-"

"I know!" Peter quickly cut in. "I know you don't like him but I do. He makes me happy."

"That again? Wait, don't tell me that when you said that three weeks back, you meant _this_. You've been together since that night?"

"Yeah, pretty much." It was technically the next morning but Peter assumed his parents didn't care so much for the details.

"Look Peter, just drop this stupid, rebellious act," Tony demanded, receiving confused expressions from all the others. "I know you're only doing this to get back at us and try to show your 'independence.'" Tony continued, using his fingers as quotation marks.

"What? That's not what this is at all," Peter argued, offended that his own father would think he'd stoop so low as to date someone just to piss off his parents.

"Yes it is," Tony said with and aggravated chuckle, as if it was an obvious fact. Peter was about to say something but was cut off by the Captain.

"Whatever the reason," the blond started, sending a warning glare his husbands way. "We have talked about this before and you know our... concerns," Steve said, not really wanting to bring up their distrust of Deadpool in front of him.

"Yes, and I've told you there's nothing to be _concerned_ about. I know and trust Wade wholeheartedly," Peter said as he stepped closer to his boyfriend, who remained silent as promised, courage and anger beginning to build up in him.

"Peter!" Tony shouted, his own anger rising as his son stood his ground. "You get away from that self-destructive time bomb right now!"

"No!" The college student emphatically declined, making his parents mentally stumble ever so slightly, causing his lips to twitch up into a momentary smirk. He was doing it, standing up to his father. "I'm not your puppet. I can date and be with whoever I want."

"That's fine, just anyone but him." Tony said, pointing a finger at the mercenary who continued to shift his glance between the family members.

"HE's the one I want," Peter said, a grin growing as he watched his father's firm stance begin to crumble. The college student squeezed Wade's hand in excitement.

"No Peter. You can have anyone, any_thing_ you want, just not him." Tony said, an undoubtable shake in his voice as his concern started break through.

"Fine, let me join the Avengers." The room when silent as all eye's widened and turned to the college student with the triumphant knowing grin. Peter laughed inwardly at the almost horrified expressions on his father's faces. Finally, after all these years, he'd won. Whether they liked it or not they had to let the brunette date Wade, since his parents would never let him join the Avengers.

"Fine." Tony said in a sigh, instantly smashing the younger man's confidence. "You can join the Avengers." All eyes then went to Tony.

"W-what?"

"I'd rather have you fight with us by your side then be alone and defenseless with this... man." Tony explained, obviously not happy with his decision of the lesser of two horrible choices. Peter stood frozen, mind beginning to race.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to agree. The Avengers... I can actually be in the Avengers?! But Wade, I can't just ditch him." The brunette's mind bounced between his almost life-long dream and the man that had stuck with him, waiting so long for this relationship. He was so deep in thought that he almost missed when Deadpool spoke.

"Are you serious?" he asked as he stepped forwards. "No take-backsies?" Tony groaned at the childish phrase but nodded.

"Yes." Then came a loud pat to Spidey's back from Deadpool, having released the other's hand. "Congrats buddy, I knew you'd get in! Didn't expect it to be like this, but hey, you go kick butt out there." The veteran said in his usual cheery voice as he began to retreat back to the elevator. Peter stood stationary for a moment as he processed what was happening before turning to the merc and reaching out to him, successfully grabbing the older man's arm.

"Wait, I haven't agreed to anything." Before the mentally disoriented young man could say another word, Deadpool linked their arms and began to pull him aside.

"Excuse us, you know how some ex's can be sooo clingy," the merc with a mouth said to the fathers as he pulled the brunette into the nearest room, which turned out be to a bathroom. He didn't register the thump of Steve's fist connecting with Tony's shoulder as they turned away.

"What was that?" Steve criticized. "That's a little extreme don't you think?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

**Peter's POV**

"Wade, what are you doing?" I asked as the door closed.

"Stopping you from making a horrible mistake. Look, Petey, this is your life-long dream, you've been working so hard for this." Wade said as he placed both his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing," Wade cut me off. "This chance won't come again, take it while you can."

"This isn't fair though, especially not to you." I argued as the sinking feeling in my heart began to worsen.

"It's all good. It hasn't even been a month and we've barely got past second base, you'll forget me in no time. And I am getting something out of it, the joy of knowing that you finally achieved your childhood dream. I couldn't live with my guilt if I took that from you," Wade said, making me just want to stay with him more, as his expression slipped to a not-so-joyous one. Most likely in an attempt to hide the growing grief in his expression from me, he pulled me into a hug. However, I turned my head towards the bathroom mirror and was able to see Wade's face. Sadness, hurt, and all the other emotions that the mercenary was feeling were clearly expressed. They were the feelings that you get when you choose the more painful option, knowing it will benefit another, and futilely trying to convince yourself that you're 100% okay with it.

I could practically feel my heart shatter at that expression, almost as badly as Wade's probably was, but I was getting what I had dreamed of for years, so I should he happy right?

Wade finally pulled away, flashing a grin which it was painfully obvious he had to force. At least it was obvious to me.

"Well, better get going."

I feel this ball of guilt growing in my chest like I just betrayed my only ally.

Wade turned quickly and left, and I followed behind slowly.

_This isn't fair. He's going through such pain for my dream. What does he get out of it? Nothing, I don't care what he says. Seeing someone reach their dream isn't worth crushing a relationship you've waited years for_.

"See you around Cap, Tin man." Wade said with an exaggerated wave to my parents who watched him with raised brows.

_He's waited so long, trying so hard to get my attention and I'm just going to throw him aside like this?_

The elevator dinged as it opened and Wade quickly slipped in.

_I have to stop him, tell him I want him with me._

The doors slid closed and he was gone, cementing the discussion.

I wanted to stop him... but I knew he was right. There were no promises that we would stay together, so it didn't make sense to give up my one shot at my childhood dream for something that might not last. Not only that, but if I did choose Wade, I would be giving up on my chance at the Avengers, and I might have lost my family. Steve would probably still see me, try to convince me that I should take back my mistake, but Tony could hold a grudge.

This is the most logical choice, but that doesn't stop the pain and guilt I feel.

"Peter..." I hear Steve call quietly but I don't look up.

"I'm going to bed, don't bother with dinner." I announced in a monotone voice before heading to my room. Thankfully neither of my parents disturbed me for the rest of the night, only J.A.R.V.I.S. popping in every few hours to see if I need anything, but I never do. I just needed time to calm myself, to stop the tears, time to try and will my heart to knit itself back together.

* * *

This chapter is why this entire story exists. I was slowly getting interested in the Super Family thing and there was this one fan art, which I will link to below, with Peter asking to join the Avengers and his dads saying no so Peter says he's going to Wade's hose in which Tony and Steve stop him. That sparked the idea that, what if Peter had to choose between the Avengers and Deadpool, then it grew and grew to be this! So I guess this story is dedicated to that art in a way, thanks for the inspiration who ever you are that made that!

The art that made this story: /post/tony-stark-steve-rogers-peter-parker-superfamily-mlart-oops-did-i-sneak-spideypo/26876667019  
Also, I started writing this story before I knew what Peter's answer was going to be to Tony's offer, but I figured it out as you can see. ^^

I hope I didn't make Tony into too much of an ass here, hopefully you kind of get where he's coming from.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few days, Peter and Nick Fury met and Spider-man was soon thereafter appointed as an official member of the Avengers team. This made Nick quite happy, as he had wanted Spider-man on the team for some time, but had been consistently rejected by Peter's parents. As a little congratulatory gift, and in an attempt to cheer up their son, Tony and Steve threw a small party, only inviting close friends, thinking too many people might overwhelm and/or upset the college student. Before Spidey could return from his forced early patrol however, the fathers issued a warning to the guests.

"Don't talk about Deadpool." Several people showed their disappointment and confusion. "I know you may all be curious with what was in the news a few days ago, but it's a sensitive subject, alright?" A few guests attempted to gain more info, but eventually all agreed, just in time to greet Spider-man as he landed on the veranda.

Even with his mask on, it was obvious he was confused as he made his way into the building.

"Congratulations!" The room cheered as confetti burst from the ceiling. Peter chuckled as he pulled off his mask, revealing a face that was clearly the worse for wear. He may have been smiling, but it was easy to see that Peter hadn't been getting enough sleep. Although no one commented, they all had a good guess as to who was responsible.

"You all heard huh?" Peter asked as he was pulled into the crowd of friends. They all gave him various congrats and insisted the party start. "Sure, but let me get changed first okay? I'll be right back," the college student said as he ran for the temporary sanctuary of his bedroom. As soon as he was out of ear shot, the questions were presented to the fathers.

"My god, what happened to the poor boy?"

"Did Deadpool hurt him?"

"Just shut up about it!" Tony shouted, obviously not happy with the badgering, his son's disposition, and the slight guilt that bubbled within him. The subject was then dropped, the guests waiting somewhat awkwardly for the guest of honor to return, which thankfully wasn't long. The taboo topic couldn't be left untouched for long however, and it was Mary Jane who finally asked, having watched her best friend's lack of energy and enthusiasm, and that his mood dipped dramatically when he was asked how he convinced his dad's to finally let him on the team.

"What's up MJ?" the brunette asked as he was escorted out onto the currently empty veranda.

"I'm just a little worried about you Peter," she admitted. "What happened, has Deadpool done something?" The boy's lips almost instantly turned down into a small frown. "I knew it had to do with him. What's going on?" The woman asked, her protectiveness shining. "He didn't, like, force you into sleeping with him or something did he?"

"What!? No, no, nothing like that," the brunette assured her, letting Mary Jane breathe a sigh of relief.

"Right, good, sorry about that, it's just those bags under your eyes. You haven't been sleeping lately."

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's not that. He barely pushed for a kiss let alone sex."

"Really? Because I figured that would be the first thing on his agenda," MJ said, a smile rising to her lips.

"You'd think, but he was actually quite gentle and slow with me," Peter said, a slight but sad smile coming to his face.

"So you two are a thing, huh?" She couldn't resist asking.

"We were, but then..." There was a pause as Pete's gaze drifted to the ground in thought.

"You want to talk about it?" the young woman asked, wanting to help in any way she could, but not wanting to push any boundaries along the way.

"Not now, I'd rather not get emotional in front of my new teammates," he replied, gesturing to his fellow Avengers still enjoying the party inside. "But maybe tomorrow. Can I come to your place and vent some feelings on you?" he asked with a half-hearted grin.

"Of course Peter, I'm here for you, whatever you need," Mary Jane assured him, patting her best friend's arm. The hero gave her a warm 'thank you' smile before pulling her into a hug.

*Meanwhile, inside*

"Tony!" called Steve, causing the inventor to jump and yank off his head phones.

"What!?"

"You're spying on them aren't you?"

"Look, he was getting that expression, I was just making sure the conversation didn't go too far," Tony argued, receiving a groan from the blond.

"What did you expect to gain from snooping?"

"I wasn't expecting to gain anything, but was damn surprised when I did."

"Oh, and what was that?" Steve questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a raised brow, indicating that while he may be curious, he was still upset at his husbands spying.

*Time Skip*

Peter did feel a bit better after explaining things to MJ, but that stone of guilt still weighed down his heart, even with her support of his decision. Nevertheless, life went on. Spider-man began to train with his new teammates, still went to school, still did his patrols, though it all seemed so much more boring without Deadpool popping up now and again with his jokes and crazy antics, but Peter got by. It just felt like he was going through the motions, like he was always alone, like he was waiting for something that wasn't coming, but he shoved off any concern for these feelings. They would pass.

It wasn't until his first serious mission that he realized this was not true.

* * *

The party scene was originally going to be part of a much bigger collection short scenes where Tony and Steve gain a little respect for Wade but I decided not to go through with it. The party however, I had already written so I decided to put in there anyway, hope that's okay. ^^

I kind of feel like the conversation with MJ went fast and jumped from subject to subject, but I'll get over it.

I know this chapter is just a ball of moping but I didn't want to waist it, so I stuck it in, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Some villain, new to New York, had begun to terrorize the city with a barrage of speedy, bug like robots. It would be a manageable fight if not for the giant air hip that sat above the clouds and continually sent out more and more bots. The Avengers were slowly being overwhelmed, but no one could reach the ship. All attempts at the flying factory were halted by the bots swarming anything that threatened the ship or was higher than the average skyscraper.

"What are we to do?" Thor asked in frustration as his thunder was once again blocked by several robots using their bodies as shields. "These pests won't allow anything or anyone past."

"There's just too many of them," Steve said into his ear piece. "We need to find a way-" the blond was cut off as a bot tackled him to the ground.

"Steve!" Several team members called out, but before Captain America could even collect his thoughts, something smashed into the robot's side with a loud crunch and was flung into a nearby car as someone yelled,

"Fooooooore!" The blond lay stunned for a moment as he caught his breath and looked up at his savior. "And it's out of the park!"

[I think we're mixing our sports up.]

"No, I'm pretty sure that's how it goes. We're playing polo right?"

{Who cares, that was awesome!}

"Did you expect less from us?"

"Deadpool?" asked Steve, pulling Wade from his internal conversation.

"Heya Cap!" The mercenary greeted him cheerfully returning the hammer he held to his back, as if the battle around them was not happening, and as if Wade didn't have the itsiest bitsiest gripe with the blond.

"Steve?"

"Steve, are you okay?" came the voices of his concerned teammates.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Deadpool helped me out," Captain America said into is ear piece, as he watched the merc with a mouth grinning proudly. Steve almost instantly regretted it, forgetting that Peter was on the line as well. The conversation was quiet aside from Tony's groan at the name, the others most likely focusing on the fight, before someone finally spoke.

"Wade's with you?" asked Spider-man in less of a pained tone than Steve's worry expected.

"Yes, he is." A pause of thought.

"He can help us," the college student declared.

"What, him?" Hawkeye questioned.

"No!" Iron Man instantly shot down, but the younger man didn't care.

"Steve, put him on."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, come on, trust me." With a weary sigh, the captain looked around briefly at the attackers before handing over his ear peace.

"He wants to talk to you." Deadpool glanced questioningly at the offer but took it anyway, despite his painfully pounding heart telling him that he wasn't ready to talk to Peter again, not yet.

"Hello, awesome incarnate speaking, how may I help you?" the mercenary said into the device as he lifted it to his ear.

"Captain awesome, we need your help," Peter said, both excited and hurt at hearing the familiar voice. The other Avengers decided to stay out of the conversation, as they honestly were not sure what the two boys were talking about.

"Super Smarty-Pants! I haven't heard from you in awhile! What does my former side-kick need?" Deadpool asked, half happy that Peter still remembered that one silly night, half saddened by the knowledge that no more would happen, though he hid this feeling well.

"Well I'm sure you've noticed the bug infestation."

"Is that what those are? I thought we were having strange weather." Spider-man chuckled again, making Wade smile. God he loved that laugh.

"Well the mother ship is up above the clouds, but we can't get past the robots. Can you possibly teleport past them and take it down?" Peter asked as he did his best to confine any nearby bots with his webs.

"Wade can teleport?" asked Black Widow who was finishing off whatever her fellow spider caught.

"Yes, I have this little gadget on my belt," Wade said, pointing at his belt buckle, as if anyone besides Captain America could see it. Although, the blond man wasn't paying attention at this point anyway, as he had turned his attention back to the oncoming threat.

"Really?" Tony asked, more to himself than to anyone else, as he took care of the airborne enemies along with Hawkeye, though the persistent bots wouldn't let him go too high.

"One problem though, I can't actually go too far with it, definitely not all the way up there from the ground. I'll need a lift," Wade admitted as he looked up to the sky for his target.

"Right, To-"

"No," Iron Man immediately rejected the idea.

"Okaaaaay, Thor?"

"I'm sorry spider child, but I cannot leave my post at the moment," the god apologized with a grunt as a bot successfully pushed him back, though it left no visible damage.

"Uuuuuh." Peter thought as he backed up to a building, readying to climb up it. "Hulk?"

"Hulk help!" Came the green giants roar.

"Wait, what?" Deadpool asked, face paling a bit.

"Sorry Wade," Spider-man apologized, as he began to scale the building. He reached the top just in time to hear the mercenary drop the ear peace, let out a rather girly scream, and watch as a red and black object flew up at great speed. As expected, the bots turned their attention to the noisy projectile and attempted to make a wall, but this proved useless as Deadpool used his gadget to appear behind them, maintaining his velocity. The merc with a mouth eventually got so high he passed through the clouds and was out of sight.

It wasn't long until Captain America's voice came over the radio.

"What was that? What's going on?" Steve asked, having not heard the conversation but having watched Deadpool being thrown like a javelin by the Hulk.

"Wade's infiltrating the ship with his transportation belt."

"Hopefully. Did he make it?"

"Well he's not coming down, so probably."

"Hulk help!" the beast boasted proudly.

"Yeah, I saw buddy, good job," Captain America said as he returned to the fight. "I'm surprised he agreed to help," Steve said quietly, more to himself than any of his friends.

"Yeah," Tony agreed, prepared to continue with his opinion of distrust in the mercenary, but he was interrupted.

"He's a good man," Peter cut in rather coldly, having held his emotions in check as best he could, trying to look professional for the team and S.H.I.E.L.D..

"Hope he doesn't use this opportunity to get back at us, Capsicle," Iron Man half-joked, though he did believe the threat to be real.

"He won't," Spidey assured them, and was proven right about 5 minutes later when explosions were heard from above. All the robots abandoned the battle and rushed to the mother ship as it finally dipped below the clouds. The machines covered it, most likely in an attempt to keep it aloft, but there was no stopping its descent. Thousands of civilians, S.H.I.E.L.D. members and of course, the Avengers watched as the airborn factory fell. Some concerns were raised as it seemed like the ship would crash on land, but it soon veered left and finally hit the Hudson River. The city exploded into cheers as the colossal plane began to sink, along with the bots that began to drop as well with their control center off line. Everyone was happy, hugging, celebrating, but not Peter.

"Where's Wade?" Spider-man asked quietly before screaming from the lack of response. "Where's Wade?!" Finally someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. halted their cheers to check for the mercenary.

"I-" A woman started over the radio, the happy tone in her voice quickly disappearing. "It seems he's still on board." The woman continued, explaining through techno-babble as to how she knew this but was ignored by the college student as a familiar set of stones formed in his stomach and heart.

"N-no," he said quietly to himself.

"Peter," Steve said placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "He'll be alright, his healing-"

"WADE!" the brunette screamed, showing that he hadn't been listening to Cap as he began to run full tilt to the crash site.

"P-Spider-man wait!" Steve called after his son, prepared to give chase, but he was stopped by Natasha.

"Let him go Captain, there are more important things right now, like helping any injured get to a doctor." Steve quickly agreed and followed his team mate's lead, though his son was still on his mind.

Said son was now closing in on the water. He could hear voices over the earpiece, some mentioning him, but he could barely hear over his pounding heart and the tears he halfheartedly tried to hold back. Eventually, he just removed the earpiece out of annoyance, abandoning it on the ground. The fear, panic, desperation, and constant pleas to no one in particular, they all hurt, yet were so familiar. He had felt this twice before, first when he was nine and his parents had their accident, and then the night Gwen passed away.

"God, please, not another. Don't take another person I love, not him, not Wade," Peter thought desperately, as he finally reached the edge of the river, running into the freezing water without hesitation, prepared to dive in. Before he could, however, he froze at the sound of a voice calling his name.

"Spidey?" Peter turned to see Deadpool, his outfit torn with large chunks missing and stained with blood, but alive, standing knee deep in water not too far away.

"Wade!" Peter yelled, attempting to run to him, though the thigh-high water, was proving to be an obstacle.

"Hey!" The mercenary greeted Peter with a big grin, doing his best to hold down the feelings that crept up, expressly after hearing the younger man's voice crack. "You should have seen the fight, it was so cool! Well, I was, and-" the merc's mouth was cut off, however, by Peter flinging his arms around the taller man's neck and burying his face in the Wade's chest, making no attempt to cover his tears. "H-hey Spidey. Your pops are gonna get mad, you better not," Deadpool suggested, though he was more concerned as to whether he could keep his emotions in check.

"I don't care," the brunette practically whimpered as he pulled the taller man closer, not caring that he was covered in cold water and blood. "I was so scared." Wade hesitated, but couldn't stop himself from returning the embrace, partly to comfort the crying man, and partly to enjoy the contact he had craved. He had missed the younger man's warmth so much, along with the rest of him of course.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I would have teleported but I needed to make sure we crashed in the water. Ha, look, I'm turning into your dad," Wade joked in an attempt to lift Peter's spirit, which it did a little. Peter let out a short chuckle as his tears slowed and eventually came to a stop on a final sniff. Then he let out a shaky breath. "There we go, better?" Wade asked as he placed a hand on the shorter man's head and rubbed it soothingly. Before the brunette could reply however, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Spider-man!" It was Tony, using his son's alias so as not to reveal his identity. Peter tightened his grip on Wade, not yet ready to let go.

"Hear that? You're being called. Better let go before tin man throws a tantrum," Deadpool said as he let his hands fall to his sides, expecting the Peter to do the same.

"No," the younger man said, rubbing his face against the other's chest. "I'm not leaving you again." Wade's heart swelled at the statement. For once in his life, someone he liked truly wanted him back,... too bad it was someone he couldn't be with.

"Come on now, you know I'm alright, time to let go," the mercenary said, finding it harder and harder to push Peter away. The student simply shook his head, hands beginning to shake slightly, from fear of what his parents would do, from worry for Wade, and from determination to stand his ground. "But the Avengers," the older man reminded him, in a last attempt to have Spider-man let him go, not having the heart to do much else.

"I want you more." Wade froze for a moment, taking the words in, before wrapping his arms around Peter, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you," the mercenary said quietly resting his head atop the brunette's.

"Spider-man!" came Tony's voice loudly, as the sound of jets got closer. He'd found them. Deadpool considered releasing the younger man but couldn't make himself do it. Peter's grip on the mercenary tightened as he felt the small waves and heat created from Iron Man's repulsor boots standing beside them, though he did not actually touch the water. "Let go of him right now!" Tony demanded, but his request was ignored, neither man even looking at him as he spoke. "We've talked about this," he reminded as he grabbed his son's arm in an attempt to pull the student away, but Peter jerked out of his grasp and flung his arm back around Wade. "Peter!" Tony hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Petey, come on." Deadpool advised, not wanting to cause a scene, patting the brunettes back. Reluctantly, the two let their arms slip from each other, and the younger man took a step back.

"Good, now come with me; Steve and I are going to have some words with you," Tony's voice was a whisper, so none of the others heard, but he did not expect the response he was given.

"Good," Peter said grimly, like it was Tony who was in trouble. "I have some things I'd like to say, too," the student said, giving his father a serious look, although it wasn't very noticeable from under the mask, before turning back to the mercenary. "I'll talk to you again soon, alright?" Deadpool gave a nervous grin and nodded, glancing at Iron Man, slightly scared of the billionaire's wrath.

Peter then raised his arms, signaling that he was ready to be taken, knowing that this was how his father would want to transport him, though this wasn't the younger man's preferred method of travel. Tony wrapped one arm around his son's torso, gave a warning glare to Deadpool, which he couldn't really see, and flew off, leaving Wade alone in the cold river water.

* * *

I tried to be sweet, I feel like it didn't work too well.

I will say the sport joke was probably the best in the story.

Both my mom and I kept imagining Peter going 'Daddy up' like a little kid at the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Wade sat at home, glued to the phone, waiting for Peter's impending call. It had been a couple of hours now, which was something of a good thing, as it had taken the mercenary until nightfall to get away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and all their questions about the airship. However he was starting to worry at how long it was taking Peter to call.

{Just call him, the suspense is killing me!}

[Are you kidding? Tony runs that tower, if he sees that we're calling he's not going to let us through.]

{But, but,}

[No buts, we're going to sit and wait for his call.]

{But he's our baby boy!}

[He's not our baby boy, we broke up remember? And I said no buts.]

{Puh-_lease_, you saw what happened out there, he's still ours. And I like butts, especially Spidey's.}

[Ughh, you're disgusting.]

{Aww come on, have you looked at it? It's beautiful!}

[Well yes, it is rather attractive.]

{I know, right! I think the spandex really accentuates its sexiness.}

"Will you two shush, I'm expecting a call," Deadpool demanded of his inner voices.

{Oh my god, I think he's broken. How could you NOT want to talk about Spidey's tush? You love the Spidey tush!}

[Plus I don't think concentrating on the phone will make him call any quicker.] Wade was about to retort with a sci-fi reference when a knock at the door grabbed his attention. [We should probably get that.]

"But the phone, what if he calls?" the merc protested, motioning to the phone.

[May I remind you that we have a cordless phone, you can take it with you to the door.]

"Oh, right." Wade picked up the phone and made his way to the door, ready to tell whoever it was to bugger off, until he actually opened the door.

"Hey Wade." Peter greeted him with a sad smile, eyes bloodshot from tears and a backpack and suitcase in hand.

"P-peter!?"

{Peter's butt!}

[Just, get out.]

"What are you doing here, I thought you were gonna call?"

"I thought so too, but then things went south with my folks. Mind if I come in?" the younger man asked, nodding towards the inside of the apartment.

"Of course." Deadpool stepped aside to let the younger man pass. After closing the door behind him, the mercenary swooped in to take the Peter's bags which he then placed beside the couch that Peter took a seat on. "So what happened?" Wade asked as he sat down beside the brunette.

"Well, I told my dads how I felt. There was yelling, screaming, and eventually I just decided to leave. Plus, I kind of got kicked out." Peter informed him, voice fading to a whisper as painful feelings began to rise again. The younger man looked down at his hands, not wanting the mercenary to see his expression slip into something like shame, or any tears that managed to push their way up.

"Oh... I'm sorry," the mercenary apologized, guilt quickly blossoming at the knowledge that he was to blame for a decent amount of this, if not all of it.

"It's okay, it was my decision. I couldn't sit back and let then run my life forever. Well, it was mostly Tony but..." Peter words trailed off, attempting to compose his emotions as they were beginning to overflow again. "You mind if I stay here for a while?" he asked suddenly, trying to get off the subject of his parents.

"Not at all, stay as long as you like. But I've got to warn you, I only have one single sized bed, so we're gonna have to snuggle up real close," Deadpool said as he slipped an arm around the shorter man's neck, more as a joke to cheer him up than an actual come on, though he was looking forward to the snuggling.

The college student scoffed, not bothering to react to the arm on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I won't be a free-loader for long. I'm going to try to find a proper job."

"A job? How are you gonna work, go to school, and be Spider-man all at once. I know you're amazing and all but isn't that a bit much?"

{Ha, I see what you did there.}

"I was thinking I'd just drop out for now."

"What!"

"Well I can't quit being Spider-man, and I need the money now so school is-"

"No!" the mercenary interjected, finally getting the younger man to look up at his masked face. "You're not becoming a dropout on my watch mister. You're gonna finish college and get a good career out of it," he stated, wagging a finger at the slightly confused brunette.

"But there are bills to pay now."

"They're my bills, and I'll pay them. If I could survive this long, I can support you, I just have to re-think my budgeting."

[Looks like we're not getting those Hippity Hops.]

{NOOO! Why must the world be so cruel?}

"It's worth it for Peter." The younger man smiled weakly at the older man's concern, but it soon slipped away as the consequences of his decision began to sink in.

"I'm gonna have to find a new way to get to school now that I won't be driven. I'll have to get up very early to get to school on time on foot. And what about my phone, will they cut it off, will I have to start paying the bill? What about food, who's going to cook?" Problems and concerns continued to pop into the younger man's mind, eventually causing him to groan in frustration as he let his head fall into his hands. "What have I done?"

"You could always go back home," Deadpool reminded him, receiving a shake of the head from the younger, though he did not lift his head.

"No, that would be admitting defeat. I will stand my ground, prove to my dads that I don't need to be babied. That I can choose things and handle things myself, and that includes who I want to be with." Peter then went quiet for a moment. As Wade watched the younger man, he quickly realized that the situation was no longer just about him and Peter dating, it was a fight for independence, the mercenary was just the trigger to the volcano that had lain in wait for years. "My dads... what do you suppose they think of me now? They must be so ashamed," the brunette said with a sad, self-pitying chuckle.

"Of course not Peter, it's going to be fine, don't worry," Wade assured him, but received no response aside from slow, shaky breaths.

"Need to cry it out?" he offered, opening his arms to Peter, who didn't lift his head from his hands.

"No. I'm a grown man, I shouldn't need to cry," the brunette said stubbornly.

"Don't forget you're human, it's okay to have a meltdown. Just don't unpack and live there. Cry it out and then refocus on where you're headed," Wade said, his arms still held out invitingly to the younger man, who chuckled weakly.

"Where'd you get that from, a fortune cookie?"

"Kids' movie actually, but that's not the point." The college student laughed almost naturally for a moment before drifting into silence. After a quiet pause, Peter leaned towards Wade, who was quick to pull him into his arms and lap. Peter didn't fight being moved, he just let himself sink into the loving, comforting embrace. Then the tears started to fall. For some time it was quiet, no loud sounds, no jokes from the mercenary, just the two men cuddling as the severity of the situation sank in.

*Time Skip*

Peter had eventually fallen asleep in Deadpool's lap, who then proceeded to gently move him to the one bed in the house. Once he knew the college student was comfortable, Wade sat in his armchair in front of the T.V., sighed, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there mon Capitan." Wade greeted Steve, who seemed only half-surprised by the call.

"Wade, good evening. May I ask why you're calling?" the blond queried, though he had a decent idea that it had something to do with his son.

"I believe I have something of yours."

"Peter." Steve confirmed. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, well, physically. I think his insides are a bit broken."

"I figured," Steve sighed before slipping into silence.

"So when can I expect someone over to get him, or do you want me to hand deliver him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Cap, we all know my place isn't the safest place for him to stay. I mean I'd love to have him around 24/7, I'm even willing to clean the place up, but I have a lot of enemies, and so does he. He would be a lot safer at his high tech home with his super dads. Besides, he should be with his family while he has one. You should know better than anyone that people can be ripped from your life in an instant," Wade explained, leaving Steve speechless for a while as he processed what he had heard.

"That's... I'll be honest, I'm impressed Wilson. That's very considerate of you."

"I know right, bring a good guy suuucks sometimes." The mercenary then heard something he never thought he would, an honest to god laugh from Captain America at his joke!

[Maybe we can convince him to let us date Peter yet.]

{Charming skills activate!}

"It does, doesn't it. Well I appreciate you playing the good guy, but I don't think Peter will be coming home" Steve said, to the Deadpool's surprise. It had taken a huge effort for him to work up the heart to try and send the younger man home, and now the father just rejected it? "At least for a bit. If I showed up and tried to drag him home he'd only fight, and both he and Tony are still upset, so forcing them together probably won't work out to well."

"Right, can't have Iron Man and Spidey blowing up New York can we?"

"No," another chuckle from the blond. "That wouldn't be good at all. But I could see them getting in their suits and going at it if they got riled up enough."

"Yeah, who do you think would win though? I have my money on Spider-man, and not just because I think he's the cutest thing ever," Deadpool asked as he flipped onto his back, flinging his legs over an arm of the chair as if he was having a casual conversation with a friend.

"I don't know, Tony does have the better technology." the blond said, deciding to play along.

"Yes, but Petey knows that suit just as well as tin man, so he would know its weaknesses. Plus most of Peter's abilities are from himself, not his clothes."

Steve hadn't intended it, but he ended up having a decent conversation with the merc with a mouth. Half of it was because he was actually kind of enjoying talking about his son with someone that seemed to love him just as much as the Captain, and half because he knew Peter was serious about Wade, so Steve had to start trying to get used to the mercenary being in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been around two weeks now, and Tony and Peter hadn't said a word to each other. After some persistence and some coaxing from Wade, Steve had gotten in contact with his son a couple times, but the two inventors were in a stalemate, neither willing to talk until the other apologized. This eventually led to Tony drinking at a high class club out of stress, finding his home less relaxing with Steve nagging him to re-think the situation, but he wouldn't.

That freak, Deadpool, he was a danger and burden to everyone within a 100-foot radius, with his willingness to harm, to sell his morals to the highest bidder, to make the stupidest, inappropriate, and sometimes hurtful jokes. So why was Peter so into him, of all people, why him? That Mary Jane girl was sweet, why couldn't he have stayed with her? And the Gwen girl, damn, if only Tony had helped Peter he could have had a future with her. Now he was left with Deadpool. And why was Steve starting to accept it; he was supposed to be on his husband's side.

Tony chugged the last of his drink before smacking his glass against the bar counter in frustration.

"Another one," the billionaire called, to the increasing concern of the bartender.

"My, my, is that you Tony?" came a voice the inventor didn't quite recogonize until he turned around to see a tall, rotund man, bald, with eyes that could be compared to a rodents', a classic skeez ball.

"Mr. Corie," Tony said, swallowing a groan. He knew this man, one of his company's many competitors, and the person that started the gay rights uproar when Tony had first announced his relationship with Steve. Mr. Corie had used the fact that the famous Tony Stark was in a homosexual relationship as a reason to tarnish him and his company's reputation. It hadn't destroyed Stark Industries but it did leave it and its image in one hell of a hole to climb out of.

"You're drinking, that's quite a surprise. I thought your man had dick-whipped you into quitting." Tony snarled at the comment before turning back to the bar. He did not want to deal with this homophobic jackass right now, even if his statement held some truth. "I've heard an interesting rumor," the man continued when he received an insufficient response. "about that queer son of yours." Tony's hands tightened into fists as he stood from his seat and turned to face Mr. Corie in what he hoped was an intimidating way.

The amount of alcohol he had consumed, however, caused him to waver as he stood, ruining the image and making the larger man grin.

"Oh did you now?" Tony asked. He may not be on the best of terms with Peter, but he wasn't going to let his family be insulted.

"I did. There's word going around that he has left home to be with some psychopath, not that I'm surprised really. You'd have to be off your rocker to enjoy sucking another man's cock." Tony was trying to stay calm, truly he was, but this man was quickly pushing him to the edge. He didn't speak, mostly because he was a little concerned about what would come from his drunken lips. "Couldn't stand being around you any more could he, though no matter how far he runs he'll never escape the disease you've plagued him with. Like they say, apples don't fall far from the tree." The man blathered on, determined to get some sort of response out of the shorter man that he could take to the press. "But hey now, I am, if nothing, an open man. I have a nice aluminum baseball bat at home that he might enjoy having shoved up his a-." Mr. Corie wasn't able to finish however due to the fist that collided with his nose. The room exploded into a panic, people screamed and backed away from the large man as he fell to the ground holding his face as blood began to gush from his nose.

Tony was about to join him on the ground, ready to continue the assault, but two arms slipped under his pits and lifted the inventor almost right off the ground. The black-haired man instantly began to struggle against the restraining grip, grunting and screaming random things in protest as he was dragged from Mr. Corie, who was being surrounded by security guards. The rotund man yelled something about being happy when Tony's family of fagots die out, as the drunk was pulled out of the main bar and into the hall where the privet rooms were located. Eventually he was moved into one and was finally dropped. The door was then locked by the security guard that had dragged Tony away, who then proceeded to stand in front of it in case the man attempted an escape.

"Fuck you!" the billionaire screamed as he threw a throw pillow {Ha! I get it.} at the guard, who made no move to block it, only flinching slightly. "You should have let me beat his ass." Tony was angry, at a few obvious things, but also himself, for acting like this. He was usually calm, cool, and collected, able to back-hand insult people, but he was turning into some idiotic bar fighter.

"Trust me, I wish I could have." This made the black-haired man pause before finally taking a good look at his captor.

"Deadpool?" Tony asked. as the mercenary removed his uniform hat so the two men could see each other properly.

"Hey there tin man," the merc greeted with a small grin. Tony wanted to scream, fight, explain how this was all the mercenary's fault, but he honestly didn't have the energy anymore.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the inventor asked, as he practically flopped on the nearby couch.

"Well I couldn't leave you with that man, can't have the club turn into a murder scene, even if he deserved it."

"I meant in a uniform. Are you working here?"

"Yeppers."

"Why?"

"Cuz this is the only place that'd hire me. Apparently my freaky face is good for scaring people into behaving."

"Deadpool." Tony said sternly, showing that that wasn't the kind of answer he was looking for. Wade let out a sigh, having wanted to avoid the subject of Peter, but it looked like he had no choice.

"Well now that Petey's living with me, I gotta get a little extra money since I won't let him drop out of school."

"Peter wants to drop out?"

"Just so he can help me with bills, but don't worry, I convinced him not to."

"What about your... work."

"There's a lot less of it now that I won't take murder missions, and I'm still trying to convince S.H.I.E.L.D. that I can be trusted to do one of their missions."

"You don't kill? When did this happen?'

"I started getting out of the un-aliving business around 6 months ago, but I'm trying to totally quit now that I'm dating Spidey, you know his no killing philosophy." This was starting to give Tony a headache, or was that the booze? "You know you shouldn't be out drinking like this, it scares Steve."

"Don't tell me what to do," the billionaire snapped, pointing a finger at the taller man. "And what do you know about my husband?"

"We've been chatting on the phone-"

"Right, your stupid phone calls, he's told me." The conversation then went quiet as the inventor began to rub his face in frustration. "You know, this is all your fault," Tony informed Wade, breaking the silence. "You just had to go after my son." His voice began to rise in volume. "You just had to trick my family into thinking you're a decent person." The billionaire rose from his seat and began to approach that taller man. "You just had to take Peter from me!" Tony grabbed Deadpool's uniform collar. Although the man barely flinched at the action, he did mentally prepare to defend himself if necessary. "You ruined everything!" Tony screamed into the taller man's face. Wade glared down at him.

"May I point out that your son is amazing and anyone would be stupid not to fall for him. And that he chose to like me in return, even if I don't deserve him. May I ALSO point out that Steve is the one who reached out to me so we could make amends. I'd also like to remind you that Peter left of his own accord, because he felt like he was being controlled by his parents. And may I inform you that I love your son, and I'm going to keep him happy and with me as long as he wants me." Wade spoke all of this with a determined expression, one that practically demanded the other man to back down, a hint of annoyance at Tony was evident.

Tony then let go of the mercenary and stepped away slowly, not sure how to respond. Luckily another security guard came by and informed them that a car was waiting for the billionaire outside. Without another word to each other, Tony left for home. His head was utterly pounding now.

* * *

OMG Writing this hurt me so bad! And I'm sorry if your name is Corie. It was originally going to be Tori but then I remembered that a girl at my work I don't like is names Corie so ya. It's still really hard to wright mean things, especially about things I have fought to defend. But it's done and I feel bad but it's done.

I hope Tony was believable in this. Is it believable that you could be in the biggest fight of your life with your child to the point where you kicked them out but when someone insults them you defend them. My editor and mom keep saying that it's believable but I'm still worried about it.

And sorry about not making Tony all witty and cool like he actually is but 1. He's drunk and emotionally sensitive at the moment, though he would deny both, and 2. I can't wright awesome dialogue like that... sorry.

I feel like the conversation between Tony and Wade is a little odd but I hope it gets across what I want it to.

We're coming up on the end guys and gals, hope you ready for it?


	10. Chapter 10

It had been roughly two weeks since the incident at the club, which Wade didn't tell Peter about. Tony still hadn't called or tried to get in contact with Peter, but his mind did drift to what the mercenary had said now and again. The college student became more and more hurt as the days went by without any word from his father. He may not have said it, but both Wade and Steve could tell how much pain he was in from the way he reached out more and more to Steve, asking how he and Tony were, and the general sense of loneliness hung over Peter when he was working on his newest invention, but he refused to cave first.

Living with his boyfriend was going fairly well. He was learning how to cook, now that J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn't doing most of the food prep. He was getting more and more acquainted with cleaning, as there were no longer maids to do it for him. He was learning budgeting, as Wade wasn't so good with numbers. It was a lot to adjust to, especially having grown up not being taught these things, but with help from his friends and stubborn determination, he was becoming independent. He hadn't realized how much work it would be to keep, even an apartment of just two, going smoothly _and _keep up with school work _and_ being Spider-man, but Wade was there to help to the best of his abilities. MJ was also willing to pop in now and again to lend a hand. It was hard, but Peter could live like this, he'd get better with time, and now he had the rest of his life to do it.

*Time Skip*

Things continued in a similar way, until one night, when Spider-man insisted on helping Deadpool with his newest mission. Some baddies were holed up in some evil base, planning some evil thing while mining for some evil rocks. Wade hadn't really been paying attention. Excited to be on a team with Spidey, the merc with a mouth agreed to have him tag along. Now the two spandex-clad men crept into the underground mining base, all the while Peter's spidey senses where doing something odd. They weren't ringing like usual; it was as if there was a haze over them. Either way, the two snuck as far in as possible before they were discovered and a battle ensued, thanks to the merc with a mouth. Nothing the pair couldn't handle, only getting a few bruises and scrapes here and there. It wasn't until the assault on the two stopped that worry really started to set in.

"Deadpool."

"Hm? Ya baby boy?"

"You're still cut up," the younger man pointed out, causing the mercenary to look himself over, only to find that it was true.

"Well would you look at that, I am. Weird. I hadn't even noticed with my pain tolerance. Don't worry though." He waved it off. "Give it a minute, sometimes my healing factor has to catch up with me." Deadpool then turned to continue into the base, where more baddies probably waited for their impending ass kicking, but Spider-man reached out and grabbed the older man's hand and pulled him back.

"Let's wait for your healing to kick in. Don't want to end up with Deadweight as a partner now do I?" Wade chuckled, stepped closer to his boyfriend and grabbed his free hand. With both hands their hands linked, Deadpool began to swing them to and fro in childish glee, both men smiling under their masks as they waited... and waited... and waited.

The mercenary was becoming confused now as he let go of Peter's hands to poke and prod himself.

"Come on now."

[We should have healed by now, especially with these minor things.]

{Oh my god, we're broken!} As Wade's mind began to go in circles, Peter walked over to one of the many carts holding ore and inspected it, picking a few pieces up, trying to identify them.

"Carbonadium," the brunette announced aloud, pulling the merc's attention to him.

"Hm?" Deadpool hummed, as he walked over to Peter, who was facing away from him, and took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his boyfriends waist, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder. "What's that sweety?"

"Carbonadium, or something close to it," Peter deduced, not protesting when he was pulled to the older man's chest.

"You think the baddies made their weapons out of it?"

"No, I think they're just mining it for someone else. But I wouldn't be surprised if particles of it and the radioactive energy from the metal were floating around in the air."

"Oh, well that sucks. You think we'll be okay?"

"Yeah, once we get out into fresh air, we'll be fine. But we should be more ca-" Spider-man then cut himself off, or more specifically, his senses did as they burst into action. The brunette dropped the ore and looked around the empty room, pulling himself from the older man's grip, readying himself to defend against whatever was coming, and it was big.

"What is it?" Wade asked as he grabbed his twin katanas. Peter was quiet, however, focusing on figuring out what had his senses raging. Then it happened, a series of explosions were heard as the earth began to rumble with extreme force. Both men stumbled and they were jerked off balance, but didn't fall. The surrounding cave walls shook, cracked, and began to crumble apart.

"Wade!" Peter yelled over the noise, as he reached out to the mercenary, wanting to stay together, but a random volleyball-sized boulder decided to drop between them, smashing into the younger man's arm on the way down. Even over the still firing explosions and defining sounds, the *crack* of the brunette's bone could be heard. Then all hell broke loose. Dirt and who knows what else flew around the room, blocking the vision of both men. They couldn't speak over the noise and the dust flew into their mouths if they tried to open them. It all happened too fast for either to fully register, then Wade blacked out.

When consciousness came back to him it had only been a few minutes, but in that short time a lot had changed. The mercenary awoke to the sound of sirens, fire, and his boyfriend screaming.

"Wade! Wade wake up! Please!" Peter called in a scratchy voice that was quickly becoming hoarse. Finally Deadpool lifted his head to look at his boyfriend's bleeding, bruised, and crying face, the tears caused by both the severe pain and concern for his lover.

"Peter?" the older man asked as he processed what he was seeing. The brunette lay on his back diagonally from Deadpool's position, maskless, with various bits of debris crushing his right arm and everything from his abs down, essentially pinning the college student to the ground. The only parts of his body that were movable and weren't covered were his head, which watched the mercenary intently, and his left arm, which Deadpool instantly recognised as the one that had been previously broken.

"Peter!" Wade shouted, as he attempted to reach for his boyfriend but soon realized he wasn't going anywhere ether. One of the cave's support beams had fallen atop his legs, breaking both and pinning his torso down. Wade wasn't new to this. He'd broken enough limbs to know what this pain meant, but he wasn't going to tell Peter about it, the kid had enough to worry about.

At least his upper body was free to move, and he was close enough to run his fingers over the younger man's dirty cheeks, smudging the mixture of dust, blood and tears slightly. The college student leaned into the touch to gain what little comfort he could.

The usually chatty men were silent for once, as they wracked their brains, for even a slim thread of an idea. Deadpool soon noticed the only opening was a few feet above, where the night sky was visible, so he could tell they were close to the surface. With their body's smashed and broken as they were, even if they could get out from under the rubble, they wouldn't make it up there, especially without healing factors. But what if they didn't have to climb?

Though it took some painful shifting, Wade was able to sneak his hands under his torso and reach his belt. Peter's eyes lit up a little, thankful that now there was some kind of plan in action, but his expression soon fell in confusion when the older man removed his belt. Deadpool checked it over and was thankful that it hadn't broken in the chaos.

"Wade?" Peter's voice wobbled, wanting to be let in on this plan.

"Sorry baby, this might hurt a bit," the mercenary warned as he reached out to the brunette and lifted the younger man's torso as gently as he could. Despite his attempts however, the college student hissed as he was lifted, but tried to assist his boyfriend in whatever he was up to.

"What's the plan?" Spidey asked, just before Deadpool began to snake the belt around the younger man like some sort of sash, tongue stuck out in concentration.

"See the hole up there?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna send you up there."

"And then what?"

"You're gonna get as far away from this place as your poor little body can get you," Deadool informed him, finally successful in buckling the belt around the younger man, not bothering to look at the brunette's confused and worried expression.

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"Pray that you get outta this alright." Peter felt like even more weight had been dropped on him as realization hit.

"Wade, wait, you can't, your healing -" Peter started as he tried to will his broken arm to lift up and stop his boyfriend, but it was no use.

"Love you, Peter." Then the surroundings changed. Peter felt a sizzle all across his body, then he was rolling, tumbling, end over end, down the mountain uncontrollably, leaving a trail of blood in his wake, unable to get his bearings fast enough to attempt to stop. It wasn't until his back collided with a tree stump that he finally stopped, causing the college student to groan as the wind was knocked out of him. He sat there gasping as he desperately attempted to force air into his lungs and get his bearings again.

After what felt like an hour but was probably only a couple of minutes, Peter felt like he could breathe again. Despite his body screaming that he stay seated, preferably even lie down and sleep, the brunette attempted to stand, using the stump as leverage. Sadly the pain won and he tumbled back to the ground as his head spun. Peter sat there, trying hard not to cry, vomit, or pass out while thinking of what to do next.

He was battered, bruised, and broken. Even if he could get back to Deadpool, what could he do? The mercenary's belt had snapped almost completely apart at some point in the his trip down the hill, a stray wire was the only thing holding it together at all, it wouldn't help.

"God damn it Wade!" Peter tried to shout, but it came out as a pained groan. He hated feeling like this, useless, left to sit back and watch the people he loved die, not strong enough to protect them. The worst part was that Wade could have made it out if it wasn't for him.

Wait, this wasn't the time for self-hate, he needed to help his boyfriend. Well he couldn't, but someone else could.

After a little painful shifting, Peter was happy to find that his cell phone was still in one piece, that was Stark Industries products for you, and he was even more thankful that it was still able to make a call. It was probably the only thing in this situation that had held together.

Using his hurt, but not broken, arm, the brunette hit the number on speed dial, lifted it to his ear and prayed that they'd pick up.

*Ring ring* Please *Ring ring* Please *Ring ring* Please!

"Peter?"

"Dad!" Peter screamed, louder than intended, in excitement, relief, and more worry.

"Peter, what happened, are you okay?" Steve asked as he listened to his sons broken breathing, standing from his seat on the couch where he and Tony were listening to the call on speaker.

"Dad, please help, something went wrong on a mission."

"We'll be there soon." Steve cut in, having heard all he needed to jump into action. Tony stood as well.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., my suit, and locate Peter," Tony ordered, startling Spidey ever so slightly, having not expected a) both his fathers to be on the line and b) for Tony, who he hadn't spoken to in over a month, to jump to his rescue immediately. It made Peter smile a little.

J.A.R.V.I.S. listed the younger man's coordinates easily thanks to some GPS tracker Peter wasn't surprised his father had slipped into his phone; he was just that kind of guy.

"Okay. Send that to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the closest hospital, police station, and my helicopter. Steve, you'll ride that over, get there as soon as possible." Tony ordered, suit half on already, as his husband was handed his Captain America suit and shield via mechanical arms that lowered from the ceiling. "We're on our way Peter, stay safe till then."

"No, it's not me in danger." This made both men hesitate, though the various robotic arms continued to place the suit on their creator. "I mean I am. I'm bleeding and broken on top of a burning mountain but I'll live, it's Wade." Peter could hear Tony take in a thoughtful and somewhat annoyed breath at the information, which worried him. "I know you don't like him but please! He can't heal right now and he gave up his only chance to get out to make sure I did. Please, please, please!" Peter begged as his breathing became more shallow from the strain of his body, but he received only silence.

"Tony," Steve called to his silent husband who had just finished suiting up. "Give the boy a chance."

* * *

Next Chapter is the last one guys and galls, hope your ready!


	11. Chapter 11

There were voices, not too far, whispering to one another. He tried to ignore them as his brain woke, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. Maybe if he lay here long enough he could fall back asleep, unconsciousness being a better place than where he was now. His head pounded and he was sore all over, why did he have to wake up? In fact, he would have fallen back to sleep if it wasn't for the quiet name drop.

"I don't like it much either, but for Peter's sake-" Wade's eyes shot open as memories flooded back to him. He attempted to sit up but a quick hand on his chest pushed him back down.

"Whoa there sleeping ugly."

"Tony!" It took a moment for the mercenary's eyes to adjust to the dark room, and when he did, he found Steve berating his husband for insulting an injured man, to which Tony replied that Deadpool's healing factor was practically back to normal.

"Peter." Was the first thing out of Wade's mouth as he looked around the room now that he could make it out through the dimmed lighting. He was in what looked like a hospital room, a rather cramped one at that, with a large technological upgrade. Deadpool himself had been stripped of his spandex and now lay in one of those hospital gowns, one with a back thankfully, and had various things taped to him. There were a couple needles in him and various other monitoring equipment that made him a tad uncomfortable, but his groggy mind didn't have the power to act on it at the moment. "Where's Peter, is he okay?" Both the fathers' expressions softened, though Tony tried to hide it, as Steve made his way around Deadpool's bed, calling the mercenary's attention to him. The blond led Wade's eye's to a curtain to the left and proceeded to pull it back as quietly as he could to reveal a sleeping Peter. The brunette was in close to the exact same setup has the mercenary, though unconscious and more beautiful in Wade's opinion.

"He'll be fine; he just needs some rest now," Steve explained, letting Wade breathe a sigh of relief as he relaxed into the surprisingly comfy bed. He didn't really like the sight of his boyfriend hooked up to all that equipment, but he was alive, and that's what mattered.

"You know he refused to stay anywhere but this room. Caused a lot of trouble, trying to stuff two sets of equipment in one room," Tony explained, not surprised to have all eyes continue to watch his son. "But he said he wanted to be here when you woke up, be the first to say good morning, to say thank you, then he fell asleep and missed it." The group of men chuckled softly before they all went silent as the awkward atmosphere began to settle in. Eventually it was Deadpool who broke it, not being one to enjoy silence.

"Where are we? How'd I get out?"

"We're in the S.H.I.E.L.D. section of the hospital, a place they take patients with special physical circumstances. And Tony brought you here." Steve informed him, making a quick hand gesture his husband's way.

"Really?" Wade asked, turning to the inventor. "I would have figured you'd take the opportunity to axe me while you could." Deadpool joked, causing Steve to chuckle slightly.

"I wouldn't have come if Peter hadn't begged me to," Tony huffed, his expression stubborn, though it soon softened. "I should thank you for what you did back there."

"Hm?"

"For saving Peter."

"Oh, well, what else was I supposed to do?" Wade asked, as if it were obvious there was no other option, leaving his boyfriend wasn't even fathomable.

"Save yourself," Tony reminded him.

"And ditch Petey? My goodness tin man, how heartless do you think I am?"

"I though you were, until that night."

{And Iron Man's heart grew three sizes that day.} It took Deadpool a good chunk of self-restraint not to laugh at his inner voice. He was finally starting to inch into his boyfriend's parent's good grces; he wasn't going to mess it up by showing more of his craziness.

"Been thinking about what I said then?"

"Yeah, I have." Before Tony could continue however, a noise stole all the men's attention, causing them to turn to the brunette now wriggling slightly in his bed. Steve ran his hand through his son's hair soothingly, not sure whether the younger man was in pain or waking up. Luckily it was the latter.

"Dad?" Peter queried as his eyes fluttered open and he was met with the familiar smile of his father.

"Petey!" Deadpool jumped in, causing the college student's attention to quickly snap to his boyfriend.

"Wade?" the brunettes expression quickly shifted from sleepy confusion, to worry, and finally relaxed as he saw the mercenary's cheerful grin. "Thank god you're okay; I was so scared."

"That's it, you're getting a hug," Deadpool declared, to the confusion of the others. The mercenary began to remove the various needles, sensors, and what not that the nurses and doctors had stuck to him, causing both the others in the room and the machinery to go into a slight panic.

"Wade!"

"Hey now, calm down," Tony advised, holding his hand out, not sure if he should force the mercenary back down.

"You said yourself that my healing factor was practically back to normal, so I'll be fine. Plus I need me some cuddles," Deadpool said as he jumped from the bed like a child waking up on Christmas morning. With a gleeful skip in his step, Wade approached Peter's bed and proceeded to get on beside him, after Steve had moved away that is. The captain may have preferred an injured man to stay in his bed, but he also understood the need for physical contact with the one you love after almost losing them; he had slipped into bed with a hospitalized Tony many a times before.

As soon as Wade began to climb onto the mattress however, he slowed dramatically, not wanting to cause pain to the younger man's currently sensitive body.

Though he would have rathered Deadpool stay connected to the equipment that had been helping his healing, Peter made no protest to his boyfriend's affection, glancing only momentarily at his fathers, who were now busy assuring the concerned nurses that the patient was alright.

"My dads might get mad," Peter warned as he snuggled his head into the merc's chest, showing that he wouldn't pull away even if they did. Deadpool muttered something into the younger man's ear, causing the brunette to chuckle, as the mercenary flung both his right arm and leg over his boyfriend to pull him closer. Peter was able to find peace in the warm embrace and steady beat of the older man's heart, finally accepting that everything would be okay again.

"*ahem*" came the obvious attention grabbing cough, pulling the college student from his serenity to reality where his parents stood over his hospital bed, clearly not comfortable with watching their son be almost smothered by Deadpool. "The doctors say that you two can leave the hospital around 1pm as long as Peter promises to continue resting for a few day, before even leaving the house." Tony informed them, causing his son to pout slightly. Peter was happy that he wouldn't be stuck in the dreary hospital for long, but what about school and being Spider-man?

"Don't worry boys, I'll make sure he stays put." Wade assured cheerfully, not minding the idea of 'nursing' his boyfriend back to health.

"I know he will, because we'll be taking him home." You could see both hospitalized men's expressions drop at the statement.

"Dad-"

"Let me finish." Tony interrupted, expression also sinking as he knew he'd probably regret this later. Steve rubbed his husband's upper arm in assurance that this was the right thing to do. "I've already sent people to pack up and move all your stuff to floor 22 of Stark Tower."

"Floor 22?" Peter questioned, obviously knowing something that Wade didn't. "One of the guest floors, why there?" Why didn't they stick him back in his room on the penthouse floor with his parents.

"Well it has its own kitchen, living room, it's basically its own apartment." Deadpool took in an excited breath as Peter squeezed him closer in realization. "You and Wilson will be living there together so we can keep an eye on you two," Tony explained, though the last part was somewhat drowned out by Deadpool's squeal of excitement. Peter wanted to say something, a thank you at least, but he was in such shock that he was left, mouth agape, staring at his parents. "Don't get too excited though, I'll have J.A.R.V.I.S. monitor you consistently, and you'll have to work for room and board. Peter, you're going to work as my lab assistant six out of the seven days of the week as soon as you're able to lift a screwdriver." Tony said sternly, over-exaggerating a bit, pointing a finger at his son.

"Yes, of course," Peter was finally able to say, knowing the job wouldn't be that hard as he had been doing it voluntarily since the age of 10. "Thank you."

"And Wilson," Tony continued, finally making Wade loosen his excitedly tight grip on his boyfriend. "No more freelancing missions for you." The mercenary pouted slightly, his mood sinking a tad. He liked his missions. "Steve and I were able to convince Nick Fury to interview you about possibly becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Wade's mood lifted again, especially after receiving a smile of excitement and pride from Peter. Deadpool would still probably end up killing people, but at least with S.H.I.E.L.D. it would be a lot less frequently.

"Steve and I?" the blond questioned with a humoring grin. "You never even spoke to the man. I was the one to search out and find the proof of the good deeds Deadpool had done, especially with the recent attack on the city," Steve informed them, returning his gaze to the happy couple as he slid an arm around his brooding husband's waist. "And Peter, there's one more thing."

"There's more?" the brunette asked. What could possibly make this better? Well aside from not having his parents spy on him and his boyfriend 24/7 but he'd work on that.

"It won't be right away, since you have so much on your plate right now. It probably won't be until you graduate college, but we've all decided that we'd like to offer you your spot on the Avengers back." Peter took in a sudden breath as Wade's face lit up.

"Oh congratulations honey, you get your cake and get to eat it too!" Wade cooed happily as he squeezed his again stunned to silence boyfriend.

"We realize that we may have been holding you back from your potential, so don't let us down okay? You to Wil-... Wade. We're trusting you with the most precious thing in our lives, take care of him." Tony said, though both he and his husband had half-apologetic, and half-proud smiles spread across their faces.

The Avengers, and living with Wade, and working with his dad again... if Peter was dreaming, he didn't want anyone to wake him up. Everything was falling into place, though it would take a little time.

"Of course I will, you can count on me pops," Wade thanked Peter's parents, as he smiled at Tony and Steve, whose expressions dropped a little at the title.

"Woah there, don't press your luck Wilson." Okay, maybe a long time.

* * *

And that's it. ^^ Hope it wasn't to fairytale perfect ending. Thanks to everyone who read all the way, and a special thanks to those who waited for the updates to see what happens next.

And let us give one more round of applause to DreadPirateWombat on Archive of Our Own for editing a boat load of grammar mistakes and making this story a lot easier to read. Thank you!

All in all I'm vary proud of this story. It is the longest cohesive story I have ever written, almost 50 pages and I think it turned out well, though I'm kind of annoyed cuz I feel like I wrote Peter like a high school student.

Did you know that the ending was extended 3 times? First it was going to end soon after Tony offered Peter the chance to join the Avengers to break up with Wade. Then it was going to end with everyone meeting up outside after Tony saved Wade. Then it ended here.


End file.
